


Good Night's Sleep

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Somnophilia, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: One night in a drunken stupor your boyfriend, Akira Kunimi, confesses his secret kink, somnophilia. You consent to him fucking you in your sleep, but not knowing when he would indulge in the perverted behavior is driving you crazy. No matter how hard you try to guess, you just can’t get it right.SomnophiliaAll characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Kunimi Akira/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Good Night's Sleep

Kunimi lays on his side, watching you as you sleep. Your face is relaxed, and your breath is steady. Now that you were living together, this was his view every night as he went to bed, his beautiful girlfriend sleeping soundly. He loved you, but he was too shy, too scared, to share with you a long time fantasy of his, somnophilia. He gently brushes a thumb over your soft bottom lip, causing you to stir ever so slightly at the unexpected physical contact. You turn over so your ass is now facing him, and he stares at your back. He lets his eyes travel down to the curve your hips form under the covers. 

He could imagine it, how soft and relaxed you were while asleep. He wanted to fuck you so bad. He wanted to just pull down the thin panties you wore and slide his cock inside you. He would be gentle, so gentle, and you wouldn’t wake up. You would stay fast asleep while he used your body to lazily get himself off. The only evidence of his pleasure in the morning would be his cum dripping out of you. He couldn’t really explain where the kink came from. It’s not that he wanted to rape you. He just … he wanted to fuck you while you were asleep. 

He places a hand on your hip, and you sigh in your sleep. He smiles and gently rubs his thumb in small circles on your body. You truly were beautiful. Maybe one day he would bring it up and ask for your permission, but not right now. He pulls you close to his body and holds you tight as he lets sleep overtake him. 

\------------

You wake up in the morning to Kunimi cooking breakfast and stumble into the kitchen with a yawn, wrapping your arms around his waist, “Hmmmm morning’ cutie patootie.” He chuckles and flips the eggs, “Mornin’ babe.” You press a kiss in between his shoulder blades and he turns around in your arms to kiss you, “Did you sleep well?” You nod, “Like a rock. I really like sleeping with you next to me.” He takes a deep breath and kisses your forehead, “Me too.” You squeeze him tightly with a giggle, “What’s for breakfast?”  
“Just some eggs,” he says and turns around to flip them once more. You smile and sit down at the kitchen table, “You really do spoil me. How long do you think you can keep this up?” He chuckles, “Until you finally marry me. Then you’ll be stuck with me, and I don’t have to put in so much effort.” You gasp and wad up a paper napkin before throwing it at him. He laughs as it bounces off of his back and continues to make breakfast. 

“Do you have any plans tonight?” you ask. “Nope,” he says, “Why? Do you have any plans?”  
“Not really. I just wanted to chill at home tonight. Maybe play a drinking game. Have you heard about the new American documentary on Netflix called Tiger King?”  
“No. What’s it about?”  
“The Tiger King.” He turns around and glares at you. You giggle, “It’s about how Americans keep tigers as pets or something like that. It has really good reviews.” He shrugs and slides the eggs onto two plates, “Cool. Let’s do it. I wouldn’t mind getting drunk tonight.” He places your plate in front of you, and you blow away the steam, “Yes! Alright. This should be fun. I do love a good documentary,” He smiles and kisses your forehead, “Nerd.” You stick out your tongue and he smiles. 

\------------

“Let’s do this!” you say while holding your liquor-filled cup on the couch. “Has anyone ever told you that you may have a drinking problem?” Kunimi asks as he sits down next to you. You scoff and roll your eyes, “Oh hush and turn on the show.” He smiles and hits play. Within 5 minutes, the drinking begins. 

Hours later, your head is laying in his lap as you mumble, ‘What if, hear me out, we, HEAR ME OUT …. Started a sex cult!” He laughs and you keep speaking, “no no no hear me out. You are hands down sexy enough to start a cult! If you were like ‘I’m a cult leader,’ I would be like, ‘fuck yeah, CULT!’ and I would join, you know?” Kunimi smiles and brushes the hair out of your face, “You’re adorable.” You were significantly more drunk than him, but he wasn’t going to let you know that. You smile and sit up, kissing him briefly, “You’re adorable.” He chuckles and pulls you onto his lap. You cuddle into him. 

He rubs your back as the documentary plays in the background. Then, the alcohol in his system gives him the courage to ask, “Hey, [Y/N], can I … I wanna … ah never mind…” You look up at him curiously, “What is it, baby?” you cup his cheek and rub it gently with your thumb. He smiles, “I just have a … kink I’m a little embarrassed about.” You sit up, now focusing all of your attention on your boyfriend, Tiger King completely forgotten, “What is it, baby?” you sway a little in his arms. He smiles and rubs your back, “I … I want to fuck you while you’re asleep.” 

You blink at him confused for a moment, “Like … would I stay asleep?” Your honest question encourages him. “Yeah. It’s like I … I want to have sex with you and you would stay asleep. That’s part of the thrill. I don’t want to wake you up. You’re just, it’s not that you aren’t sexy when you’re awake. It’s just a different type of sexy. Does that make sense?” he asks nervously as you think. “So …” you say, “you wouldn’t tell me when it was happening? I would just give you my consent to fuck me in my sleep in general and I wouldn’t know when you actually did it?” you ask genuinely. Kunimi nods enthusiastically, “Yes! Exactly. Ideally, you would just give me permission to fuck you while you’re asleep. You can obviously take it back at any time.” You think for a moment. 

You nod, “Alright. You have permission to fuck me while I’m asleep. But if it fucks with my sleep, then you can’t do it anymore.” Kunimi smiles and pulls you close, happily kissing you. You smile against his lips, “If a new kink of yours pops up again, don’t be afraid to tell me, okay?” He chuckles, “Deal. Thank you.” 

\------------

That's the last thing you remember. You wake up the next morning, and you don’t feel any different. You stumble into the kitchen and find Kunimi making breakfast. “Hey, baby,” you say. He turns around and smiles, “Hey there, how are you feeling?” You groan and sit down at the table, “Nauseous.” He chuckles and places a bowl of rice in front of you, “Enjoy.” You smile and start eating the food. Soon, he joins you at the table. 

The two of you eat in silence before you ask, “Did you … yah know … fuck me while I was asleep last night?” He calmly swallows the bite of breakfast in his mouth, "Of course not. I wanted to revisit the conversation while you were sober. I’m … happy you remembered it.” You blush, “Of course, I just … so when do you plan to … you know?” He smirks, “Part of the appeal is that you don’t know.” You pout. “Do you still consent?” he asks. You think for a moment then nod, “Yes. If it ever becomes a problem, I’ll tell you.” He smiles and finishes our meal. 

\------------

Five days later and you haven’t noticed a difference. You checked in the morning for evidence, but you didn’t find any, Kunimi is acting exactly the same. You eat breakfast as he scrolls through his phone. You can’t take it anymore, “Have you fucked me yet?” He looks up in surprise, a noodle still hanging partially out of his mouth. He quickly slurps it up, “What?”  
“Have you fucked me in my sleep? I don’t feel any different!” After he comprehends your question, he smiles mischievously and shrugs, “Maybe.” You groan, “Just like … come on! A hint, please?” He silently stands up and takes your empty plate then brings it to the sink. 

\------------

Ten days later and you are at the end of your wits. You sit at the breakfast table, “Kunimi,” you snap as he sits down, “did you do it?!?!” He smiles, “Do what?” You groan. 

\------------

Fifteen days later and you glare at your boyfriend as he watches T.V. He smiles smugly as he feels your eyes bore into him, “Yes, baby?” You scoff and march to the bedroom. He giggles in satisfaction.  
\------------

Twenty nights later and Kunimi is lovingly gazing at your sleeping form. You quietly snore as dreams overtake your mind. You had been working hard all day, so now was perfect. You were sleeping like a rock. He scoots closer and places a hand on your hip. There’s no reaction. His heart threatens to burst out of his chest as he pulls you close to his body. You are completely complacent and unaware. It’s perfect. 

He kisses your forehead and slides his hand under the covers, gently groping your panty covered ass. You take a deep breath, but other than that, there’s no reaction. He smiles and slides a hand under your underwear, gently palming your bare ass. He gropes you as you sleep peacefully, his cock steadily hardening as he gets away with more and more physical contact with your unconscious body. His breath is heavy in his chest as he slides off his PJ pants, This was happening, It was finally happening. He gently kisses your neck and you squirm, quickly turning over so your back was facing him. He smiles because this just made his job easier. 

He slides down your underwear slowly so it is sitting just above your knees. He pays close attention to your face as he brushes a finger against the lips of your pussy. Your nose crinkles slightly, but other than that there is no reaction. Your pussy is dry, so he shifts his hand until his fingers find your clit. When your body shivers against him, he knows he’s in the right place. He kisses your shoulder as he starts rubbing small circles just around your clit, just like you like it. You're weakly squirming in his arms, and he starts kissing the sensitive spots on your neck, which only causes your thighs to clench tighter around his hand. 

He bites his lip to hold in his groan. You were beautiful. The moonlight was reflecting off of your cheeks perfectly, and your body was so warm from being bundled under the covers. He keeps rubbing and pinching your clit, taking his time and appreciating the small crinkles in your face before reaching down and checking again for the sweet slick in between your thighs. When he feels the lubrication on your lips he smiles. 

His cock had been rubbing against your ass through his boxers, and he was painfully hard. He pulls his fingers away from your wet sex just long enough to free his cock then quickly brings his hand back to your crotch. He gently shifts your body so your legs are spread wide as you lay on your stomach. He positions himself on top of you and appreciates the view before kissing your shoulder blade. He was so excited to hear the sounds you would make in your sleep. He thought you would sound different from when you were awake, and he was ready to learn the truth. 

He spreads your ass cheeks with a hand as he lines up the head of his cock with your entrance. You whimper, and he watches your face one more time before pressing the head of his cock into your wet pussy. As your sex envelopes the tip of his length he holds back a moan. In this position, you are so much tighter than anything he had ever experienced. He would have to ask you to mimic it while awake … or maybe not. 

He pushes his hips forward, further sheathing himself inside you, and to his delight, a small moan escapes your unconscious lips. He kisses the top of your head as he drives himself further in until his hips are pressed against your ass. He sits there, seated all the way inside you until you stop moving and your body relaxes. 

He presses his body close to yours, his ear next to your lips as he slowly rolls his hips and fucks you. Small sighs and moans escape your body as he continues to fuck you. He doesn’t rock the bed. He doesn’t bruise your hips. He just fucks you and enjoys the feeling of your hungry pussy slowly sucking his cock back in as he drags it out of you. He groans, burying his nose in your hair. He whispers, “I love you,” as he speeds up ever so slightly. 

The covers rub against his back as he uses your limp body like a fleshlight. He loved you, he really did, and he loved having sex with you while you were awake, but this was different and … equally enjoyable. Your pussy sucks on his cock as he gently rolls in and out of you, his chest pressed to your clothed back. You moan gently and he slows down again, conscious of your consciousness. 

He stays still while inside you until you still again. He bites his lip, holding himself back. He was so close. A couple more thrusts, and he would cum. But, if he came inside you, you would know. As much as he loved the feeling of your body swallowing his cum, he didn’t want to compromise the thrill. He speeds up his thrusts again, focusing on memorizing the heat, pressure, and moisture of your sleeping pussy as he brings himself to the edge. Just as he is about to cum, he pulls out and hovers over you until he calms down. 

When he is able to, he pulls your panties back up to cover your ass. It’s not perfect, but hopefully, you will just think they slid down while you were asleep. He stares at the tent on the bed sheets formed by his twitching cock. He would wait. You didn’t cum, so he wouldn’t. Waiting for satisfaction would just make sex tomorrow that much more amazing. He smiles and readjusts the covers as he pulls you close again. He kisses your cheek before drifting off to sleep. 

\------------

Twenty-one days later and you drum your fingers against the countertop as Kunimi makes breakfast with a satisfied smirk on his face. You groan, “Ok! Last night! Something happened last night! I know it! I slept better than usual. You did something, right? Please tell me I’m right!” He places your plate in front of you calmly, “I’ll tell you when something happens,” he kisses the top of your head, “I’m glad you had a good night's sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kunimi is so underrated! I hope y'all like this. I know it's been a while since I've posted, but school just started back up for me, so I am dealing with a massive new time commitment (my education). I promise to update when I can, but for now, please enjoy this boy. I also just posted an Oikawa fic in a new series, so please check that out!


End file.
